


Epoch

by nzprincesskenny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forgiveness, Guzma feels shitty, I think?, Mute sun, Other, Song fic, Sun's tired but is willing to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzprincesskenny/pseuds/nzprincesskenny
Summary: I know there's things to changeThe path that I could choose is loose andI must find a new oneOur fates are not yet writtenI will take the warning, choose aWay that's less destructive(Guzma just wants to be forgiven.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> my friend said the tlt remix of epoch reminded them of a guzma redemption arc and this is about as good as i can do
> 
> minor spoilers but i tried to keep it vague because said friend hasnt completed moon yet lov ya

**_Everyone makes mistakes_ **

**_I've had more than my share_ **

The white haired man rolled over in his bed for what felt like the millionth time, his duvet tangled around his body, he couldn't sleep, that was that. He guessed his insomnia had kicked in again, but he just kept thinking about the last month, about his family, about how much he had fucked up. He had ruined a lot of peoples lives alongside his own, and he felt _terrible._ For the past week he had just been moping around his room in Po town, mostly lying in his bed and only getting up to eat. (He cried too, but would never tell anyone about it.) He felt like shit, but hey, what could he do about it? He'd just make everything worse. He couldn't do anything about it.

_  
**But it's ok 'cause I'm gonna repair it** _

He suddenly sat up, No. He was going to do something about this, he didn't like feeling like this, he was gonna fix the mess he had caused. Starting with the kid, Sun, at least he thought that was his name, kid didn't speak. He stood up, trying not to disturb his sleeping Pokemon as he walked around the room and picked up his hoodie, his sunglasses, -Didn't matter which ones, he just needed something to pull the hair out of his eyes- and a random bandanna he had laying around, returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs and was just about to grab the door handle when he stopped.

What was he gonna say? “Hey, man, sorry for ruining everything and possibly screwing up your friend's life. Hope you can forgive me.” Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe he should just--

**_  
They say there are no retakes_ **

No, he could do this, no backing out now, he wanted a second chance, he wanted to become a better person. At the very least he needed someone to rub his back and tell him it was okay, that he was okay. Before he left he grabbed a small, badly sewn Wimpod one of his grunts had left outside his door, he wouldn't admit it, but he liked it and he's practically been attached to it for the past week, so he felt weird leaving without it. He stuffed it in his pocket before he grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.

**_But I just don't agree, no_ **

Only to be greeted with his ex-grunts in the hallway leading up to his room, they stared in shock, and he stared back in confusion. “....What.” He asked, his voice was rough, he hadn't really spoken for the past week, though. They shifted uncomfortably, as if they were waiting for someone else to say something. “What, what are you all doing outside my room?”

More shuffling, one of the smaller ones spoke up after a few seconds. “W-..We've been really worried about you, bo- Guzma. You haven't come out of your room for days, we thought you'd.. We thought you died.. Or, something.” He trailed off, fiddling with his hands and Guzma didn't respond, just stared straight ahead, and a lot of them looked uncomfortable. “Uh, Boss..? You oka--”

Guzma burst out laughing, gripping the door frame. “No! Of course I'm not okay! I've been feeling sorry for myself in my room for a week, and you all still care about me! Why?!” He asked, desperately looking to his old grunts for an answer.

“W-well, you are--Were, our boss! An', an'--”

“An' we can't leave you like that, we don't want you feelin' bad!”

“And--” More and more kept chiming in and Guz couldn't keep track, he opened his mouth to tell them that that was enough, but the smaller one from earlier suddenly hugged him.

_  
**This show** _

And he froze, not sure how to react, and there was a moment of tension as his old Grunts braced for the yelling and he'd be lying if he said the thought didn't cross his mind, but he briefly remembered that this was the first time he had really been hugged in years, and he softened. “Aw, come on, then.” He gestured towards the other Grunts, “I can't stay mad at you guys, c'mere.” And suddenly he was being crushed by all his grunts.

“Alright, alright, that's enough, y'all need your sleep.” He said, wriggling away. They all nodded and wished him good night, “You should sleep too, Boss.” The small one said, and he nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I'll get some rest too.”

**_  
Is of my own making_ **

He felt a swell of what he could only assume was pride, as his Grunts shuffled off to bed, they needed their sleep, they were only kids. He acted like he was going to bed but after he made sure everyone had gone to bed, he pulled up his hood and climbed out the window, he didn't know where exactly he was going, but he was determined to find Sun. His Grunts had made him feel so, so much better. But he wouldn't be able to rest easy if he didn't find him and ask for forgiveness.  
  
**Take it back to the start**  
**I've had a change of heart**

The sky was clear and it was quieter than normal, but Guz pulled his hood tighter over his head, worried that someone would see him. He walked out of the mansion and hurried out of town, he guessed the best place to look would be Melemele, right? he knew that island better than the others and most of Kukui's trainers came from Melemele. Oh, Kukui, he'd have to apologise to him, too. He'd been such a rotten friend. He couldn't think about it now, he needed to get to Melemele, first. He hoped that's where Sun lived, he didn't know if he had enough energy to walk around Akala.

  
**I know we can make it better than it ever was**  
**I know we can make it better**

He didn't have much money, but it was just about enough to get him the late night boat to Melemele. He felt his tiredness kick in as he sat down, but he couldn't sleep yet, he had stuff to do, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, gripping the Wimpod toy for comfort.

  
**I know we can make it better than it ever was**  
**I know we can make it better**

It was hard not falling asleep on the boat, but he kept himself up by rehearsing what he'd say when he got there, if he got there. He'd eat whatever they sold, though, and quickly spent all of his money on sweet Malasadas. Wolfing them down ravenously, he felt like he hadn't eaten in ages. When was the last time he ate? He didn't remember, too tired, he guessed.

  
**I know there's things to change**  
**The path that I could choose is loose and**  
**I must find a new one**

He walked all around Melemele island, he didn't know where Kukui's lab was, probably somewhere really weird, he fell out with him long before he became a professor, and Guzma never payed attention to anything he was doing. He walked as fast as he could as he passed his parents house, tugging his hood over his eyes, anxiety at what his dad would say or do if he saw him now kicked in. He didn't want to think about what had happened in that house, and no one needed to know. It was in the past, now.

  
**Our fates are not yet written**  
**I will take the warning, choose a**  
**Way that's less destructive**

He walked all through route one, and he spotted a patched up house on the beach, that'd be Kukui's lab, then. He ran past another lone house, avoiding low level trainers and finally making it to Kukui's. He was so relieved, Kukui would know where to go. Kukui always knew what to do, he hoped he'd forgive him, too.  
  
**Yeah, I know**  
**we look bad**  
**But we have only seen one path**

He caught a glimpse of him reflection in the window, and he looked _terrible._ He looked like he hadn't slept, or washed, in days. Which he supposed was true, he just hoped he wouldn't worry Kukui too bad. He knocked and, it took a while, but Kukui answered. “Heya, cousi-” He stopped when he properly looked at who was at his door. “..Guzma? It's really you??” The former Team Skull boss nodded,

“Listen, Kukui. I'm kinda in a rush right now and I need to know where that kid.. S..un? Lives, It's urgent.” Kukui looked very puzzled, and he couldn't blame him, his former best friend had just showed up in the middle of the night and asked for directions to this kid's house, this kid who had saved his ass alongside a lot of other peoples.

The professor blinked, shaking his head. “Well, uh. You've already passed it, cuz, it's the only house near route one.” And Guzma practically slapped himself, of course it was. He thanked his old friend quickly, running off towards Sun's house, and left a very puzzled Kukui to wonder what had just happened.  
  
**Can't you see?**  
**We are free**  
**To choose our destiny**

He'd ask for forgiveness, he'd become a better person, he'd make a better life for himself, he'd become stronger. He remembered wanting to become a Trial Captain once, when he was younger, the first ever bug type Trial Captain, the thought made his heart pound.  
  
**And be the way we want to be**  
**A second chance, you just need to believe**

He just had to believe in himself, and he was sure he'd do good, he believed.

_  
**Believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe, believe...** _

And then without realising it he was in front of Sun's house, shaking his head, he knocked on the door before he had any second thoughts. And thankfully Sun answered, only looking mildly surprised but he waved hello anyway, as if this was perfectly normal, his Vaporeon in his arms, asleep.

Sun was a strange kid, he didn't speak and didn't really question anything, just went along with whatever was happening, his Vaporeon seemed to speak for him, and was almost constantly wrapped around his shoulders, Guzma didn't know if he should be impressed or scared that Sun was strong enough to be able to carry Vaporeon like that.  
  
**Take it back to the start**  
**I've had a change of heart**

And all of a sudden, everything he rehearsed in his head had left, he moved his mouth, desperately trying to say something, but nothing came out.

  
**I know we can make it better than it ever was**  
**I know we can make it better**

He stared down at Sun, who looked as neutral as ever. And suddenly he felt like his legs were going to give out and he felt like crying.

“I'm sorry.” Was all he could whisper before he almost collapsed, his face scrunching up like a child as he tried not to cry.

  
**I know we can make it better than it ever was**  
**I know we can make it better**

Sun caught him before he actually fell over, and he hugged him awkwardly, holding Vaporeon in one arm and rubbing Guzma's back with the other as he let it all out, Sun hummed quietly, as if he was trying to comfort him, and that's all Guzma needed, really.

  
**I know we can make it better than it ever was**  
**I know we can make it better**

Sun pushed away after Guzma had stopped crying, gently grabbing him by the wrist and leading him inside, he sat him down on the sofa, his once sleeping Pokemon starting to stir. And he left to go run him a bath, he passed Guzma some clean clothes and made Guzma wash himself. He didn't take baths often, so he just kinda.. Sat there for a while, thinking about the day, he did finally get out after Sun knocked on the door to make sure he was okay.

When he got back he noticed there had been blankets and pillows piled up next to the sofa. “Oh, no. Kid, you didn't need to, I was just gonna go get a hotel room, you've done enough already.” But Sun shook his head firmly, pointing towards the sofa, Guzma sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle, and lay down, covering himself with a few blankets, he mumbled another thank you, Sun just nodded his head but he seemed happy, and turned the lights out.

  
**I know we can make it better than it ever was**  
**I know we can make it better**

Guzma had the best nights sleep he could remember in years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: local broken man turns up at kid who beat him in a fight's house, what happens next will warm your heart


End file.
